Thyssenkrupp
thyssenkrupp AG (formerly ThyssenKrupp AG) is a company based in Germany, which manufactures kinds of steels and other machineries, including elevators, escalators, and moving walkways. thyssenkrupp is a combination of the two German companies that merged together, Thyssen AG and Krupp AG. History ThyssenKrupp was established in 2001 after the merger between Thyssen AG and Krupp AG in 1999. In 2003, ThyssenKrupp bought the Korean-based Dong Yang and the company was known as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang in South Korea for a few years before it changed name to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea in 2008. In November 19, 2015, ThyssenKrupp announced its new simplified logo dubbed as "#brandblue" and all letters in the brand name are no longer capitalized (it is now shown as "thyssenkrupp") https://www.thyssenkrupp.com/brand/en/, with the exception of ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions. Two years later, ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions was renamed to thyssenkrupp Home Solutions. In March 2016, thyssenkrupp Hissit Oy, the Finnish subsidiary of thyssenkrupp elevator, was acquired by Kone. In September 2018, thyssenkrupp announced that they will separate itself into two independent, listed companies; thyssenkrupp Industrials AG and thyssenkrupp Materials AG. The elevator business will continue to operate under thyssenkrupp Industrials AG, along with the group's components technology and industrial solutions businessesthyssenkrupp plans to split the group into two independent, listed companies#bestforboth - thyssenkrupp. ThyssenKrupp history in the United States In the United States, ThyssenKrupp (then known as simply Thyssen) made a bold entrance into the elevator market by buying out Dover Corp.'s elevator division. The buyout was completed in 1999, and the name in the US was changed to ThyssenDover. ThyssenDover installed elevators and escalators under the Dover brand (and very rarely under the ThyssenDover name) between 1999 and 2001. In 2001, Thyssen AG offically changed its name and ThyssenDover Elevator became ThyssenKrupp Elevator Americas. Notable products Elevators *'Synergy': ThyssenKrupp's first MRL elevator system since 2001. It was also introduced in late 2007 in the United States as a successor to the ISIS. **'synergy BLUE': Only sold in Europe. **'synergy BLUE Residential': Cheaper option from regular synergy BLUE, only sold in Europe (for residential buildings). **'synergy Element': Only sold in Europe (for residential buildings) **'synergy Essence': Only sold in Europe (for commercial buildings) **'synergy Excellence': Only sold in Europe (for commercial buildings) **'synergy500 MR-G': Only sold in India. **'synergy1000': Only sold in India. **'synergy 2.0': Only sold in South Korea. *'Evolution': Machine room less elevators for Australia, EuropeOperating/ Indicating Elements, South Korea and most parts of Asia. **'EVOLUTION BLUE': Only sold in Europe. **'EVOLUTION 2.0': Same as EVOLUTION BLUE, only sold in Spain and Portugal. **'Evolution1': Manufactured by ThyssenKrupp China. **'Evolution2': Manufactured by ThyssenKrupp Israel. *'Univers': Machine room less elevators for France, United Kingdom and most European countries. Introduced sometime in the early 2000's and discontinued in 2012. *'Oildraulic': The original hydraulic elevator system, pioneered by Rotary, continued by Dover, and discontinued in 2012 in favor of Endura. *'Endura': ThyssenKrupp's official successor to the Oildraulic system for the U.S. market. The system is based off of the Oildraulic system but uses bio-degradable oil. **'Endura MRL': Machine room less version of Endura which competes Otis's HydroFit. Introduced in 2014. *'Momentum': High-rise elevator system for the U.S. market. *'ISIS': Another MRL elevator introduced in 2004 for the U.S. market and early 2000's for the European market. It used kevlar belts as the traction ropes instead of steel ropes. It was discontinued after the Seattle's children hospital elevator incident and replaced by the Synergy in 2007. *'AMEE': Holeless hydraulic elevator launched in 2005-2006 for the U.S. market. AMEE stands for Advanced Material Elevator Solution. This elevator system features a three-stage hydraulic jack. *'MOD Solutions': Elevator modernization solutions for North America. **'H Power' (formerly HYPower): Hydraulic elevator modernization. **'G2 Power': Geared to gearless traction elevator modernization. **'G Power' (formerly Numbers): Geared elevator modernization. **'GL Power': Gearless elevator modernization. **'AT Power': Modernization to destination dispatch. *'TE-GL' and TE-GL1: Passenger elevator manufactured by ThyssenKrupp China. *'TE-Hospital': An elevator designed for hospitals and medical centers, manufactured by ThyssenKrupp China. *'High Performance': A high-rise elevator system manufactured by ThyssenKrupp China. *'Elejet': A high-rise elevator system manufactured by ThyssenKrupp Korea. *'Spirit': Machine room less elevator introduced in 2004-2005 for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings with a moderate amount of traffic. *'Eflex': An elevator system only sold in Spain. *'latitude': Machine room less elevator manufactured by ThyssenKrupp Spain, and only sold in Spain. *'SIMPLYCITY':' '''An MR elevator for residential buildings, only sold in Russia and CIS countries. Introduced in 2014. *'uniq': *'sonic': High-rise elevator system for the European market. *'coupl': High-rise elevator system for the European market. *'expansion: Freight elevators for Europe. *TWIN: An elevator comprising of two elevator cabins installed in a single shaft. *Destination Selection Control: A destination dispatching elevator product, similar to Schindler Miconic 10. In the United States, it is known as ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch. *MULTI: The world's first rope-free elevator system where multiple elevator cabins are equipped with linear motors, which allows several cabins in the same shaft moving vertically and horizontally which permit buildings to adopt different heights, shapes, and purposes. It was introduced in 2014. Escalators and moving walks *Velino: Escalator for commercial applications, originally introduced by Thyssen. *Tugela: Escalator for heavy-duty and high-rise applications. *Victoria: Heavy-duty escalators for public transportations. *Orinoco: Moving walkways *iWalk: Moving walkways *'''TurboTrack: High speed moving walkways. *'Loire': Heavy duty moving walks for high traffic, only available in certain countries (now discontinued) *'ACCEL': A moving walkway which alleviates traffic congestion by improving access to metro stations and attracting up to 30% additional passengers. *'I.MOD': Escalator modernization solution. *'ES Power': Escalator modernization solution for North America which is part of MOD Solutions. Others *'E.COR': An elevator regenerative controller, similar to Otis's ReGen. ThyssenKrupp elevator products in the United States In October of 2012, ThyssenKrupp discontinued the original hydraulic system, Oildraulic, which was pioneered by Rotary and continued by Dover in favor of a new system named Endura. The new Endura system uses bio-degradable oil and is based off of the Oildraulic system. ThyssenKrupp still makes traditional traction elevators along with MRL elevators. Currently, their MRL used kevlar belts instead of conventional steel belts, but they were discontinued after an elevator downfall incident in Seattle's children hospital. Elevator fixtures *List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures - for thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures found in all regions except North America *List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures (North America) - for thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures found in the United States and Canada *List of Korean thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures - for thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures only found in South Korea and certain Asian countries Notable acquisitions *'1999 '- Dover Elevators (United States, later became Thyssen Dover until 2001) *'1999 '- Elevadores Sûr (Brazil, later became Thyssen Sur for a short period)ThyssenKrupp Elevadores *'2002 '- SIAR S.r.l (Italy) *'2002 '- Kone South America (Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Venezuela)ThyssenKrupp in Motion - Volume 2, Issue 2, August 2002 - ThyssenKrupp Elevator Australia (archived) *'2003 '- Dong Yang Elevator Co. Ltd. (South Korea, later became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008) *'2003 '- Tepper Aufzuge (Germany) *'2003 '- Ascensores Causi (Spain) *'2003 '- Herouth (Israel)Herouth was a distributor of Thyssen elevators in Israel. *'2003 '- Britannic Lift Company (United Kingdom) *'2004 '- Mbf Norinco Sdn. Bhd. (Malaysia)ThyssenKrupp Elevator reinforces market position in Malaysia (archived)ThyssenKrupp Elevator (Asia/Pacific) eNews - December 2004 (archived) (Refer to Page 8) *'2004 '- Bongear Engineering (Hong Kong)Bongear Engineering was a distributor of Thyssen elevators in Hong Kong from the 1980s to 2004. *'2005 '- PT. Pura Kencana (Indonesia)PT. Pura Kencana was the sole agent and distributor of Dong Yang elevators in Indonesia from 1988 to 2004.ThyssenKrupp Elevator (Asia/Pacific) eNews - December 2005 (archived) (Refer to Page 9) *'2005 '- Atlantic Elevator Sales & Service Inc. (United States) *'2005 '- Elevator Technologies (NZ) Limited (New Zealand)ThyssenKrupp in Motion - Volume 4, Issue 2, August 2004 - ThyssenKrupp Elevator Australia (archived) *'2005 '- Kockums AB (Sweden) *'2005' - Ascensores Cenia SA (Spain) *'2005 '- Sun Rhine Enterprises Ltd. (Taiwan) *'2005 '- Kare Elevator & Engineering Co. Pvt. Ltd. (India) *'2005 '- Ascensores Silves Hidrolex S.L. (Spain) *'2005 '- Trapo Küng AG (Switzerland) *'2005 '- Ceteco S.r.l. (Italy) *'2005 '- Marco Bonfedi Ascensori Scale Mobili S.r.l. (Italy) *'2007' - Končar (former Yugoslavia, later became ThyssenKrupp Končar until 2013) Notable distributors, subsidiaries and joint ventures Distributors Subsidiaries and joint ventures *Marohn ThyssenKrupp (Shanghai, China, joint venture)ThyssenKrupp Elevator raises its stakes in Chinese joint-venture Notable installations Main article: List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations Incidents and accidents ISIS Elevator incident On October 9, 2007, one of the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevators in a children's hospital in Seattle had its suspention ropes broke and the car slipped between the 6th and 4th floors after the emergency brake was engaged. Four passengers were not injured and was rescued by firefighters. Police suspected that the kevlar ropes breaks due to overheating and the ropes were later replaced with a different material. All four ISIS elevators were shutdown after the incident.ISIS elevator incident Health club elevator accident in the United Kingdom On March 12, 2003, a banker was crushed to death by a ThyssenKrupp elevator which was not properly maintained in a health club in London, England. The health club owner and ThyssenKrupp was fined £466,000 after the accident.Health club elevator accident Price fixing cartel incident In November 2006, ThyssenKrupp was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that ThyssenKrupp was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including OTIS, Schindler, KONE and Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Europe.Price fixing cartel incident Elevator downfall incidents There have been very few cases related to elevator downfall incident caused by a broken traction ropes or a broken core of the pulley, either occured on a ThyssenKrupp or other elevator brands that were maintained by ThyssenKrupp in the past few years. Some notable incident happened like in Shin Nga House, Fu Shin Estate, Hong Kong, when an elevator downfall incident happened in a Kone Marryat Scott elevator which was maintained by ThyssenKrupp in 2008.Electrical and Mechanical Services Department: Technical Report on the Lift Incident on 25 October 2008 at Shin Nga House, Fu Shin Estate, Tai Po (Chinese version), 5 December 2008.Later on, all the elevators in residential buildings in this housing estate are been replaced by Otis. Escalator incident in Hong Kong On February 24, 2011, some of the escalator landing steps on one of the two ThyssenKrupp escalators at Hong Kong Design Institute (HKDI) that gives access from level 1 to 7 are falling down on the steps which returning to the seventh floor. The escalator safety device was activated when the steps are falling down. No one was injuried in this accident.Electrical and Mechanical Services Department: Technical Investigation Report on Escalator Incident at the Hong Kong Design Institute, Tseung Kwan O (Chinese version), 9 June 2011. Elevator accident in Chile On June 8, 2014, a ThyssenKrupp elevator in Tower B of Bustamante Community Park in Providencia, Chile, suddenly malfunctioned, then rises 30 floors in 15 seconds with the doors still open before crashed into the shaft's roof. A man was seriously injured, and was reportedly that he suffered head and leg injuries.Man injured when out of control elevator rises 30 floors in 15 seconds, crashes into roof - FOX8 News [FULL VIDEO Malfunction Elevator Goes Up Crashing Through The Roof In Chile] It was suspected that the brake was picked (opened up) and there was a loss of motor control which cause the elevator into free rolling into the opposite direction. In addition, the elevator didn't have rope grippers or a counterweight safety system, which means that the elevator "fell" upward since the the counterweight weighs more than the elevator cab. Trivia *When ThyssenKrupp bought out the South Korean-based Dong Yang in 2003, their elevators in South Korea and other parts of Asia (for Korean-imported units only) are branded as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008. *ThyssenKrupp elevators in Canada are also known as ThyssenKrupp Northern Elevator. Gallery Logos and nameplates RS149067_tk_Primary_Logo_white_35mm Kopie-hpr.jpg|The new and current thyssenkrupp logo with blue background, used since late 2015. TKlogo.jpg|The previous ThyssenKrupp logo used from 2009 to 2016, still used in some countries as well as elevator and ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions products. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang logo.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name.JPG|Another ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name. ThyssenKrupp Elevator sign Australia.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Elevator Australia capacity sign. ThyssenKrupp Elevator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp elevator label in Melbourne, Australia. Thyssen Lifts logo.jpg|Thyssen elevator with ThyssenKrupp logo. This elevator was installed during the period when Thyssen merged with Krupp. ThyssenKrupp_logo_on_escalator.JPG|ThyssenKrupp logo on escalator landing plate. Tk newlogo jessyele.jpg|New thyssenkrupp logo in the elevator. (Credits to YouTube user Jessy Elevators) ThyssenKrupp STEP floor indicator.jpg|Old ThyssenKrupp logo in the elevator. ThyssenKrupp generic dot matrix numbers in Hong Kong.jpg|New thyssenkrupp logo in the elevator. Maintenance/service barriers TK escalator fences 2.JPG|ThyssenKrupp service mobile fence (1). TK escalator fences 1.JPG|ThyssenKrupp service mobile fences (2). 1415274_694350763911337_992963634_o.jpg|ThyssenKrupp service fence in Jakarta, Indonesia. IMG549.jpg|ThyssenKrupp service fences in Santiago de Chile. ThyssenKrupp Maintenance Fence TH.jpg|ThyssenKrupp service fences in Bangkok, Thailand. Others Hermoso.jpg|ThyssenKrupp's headquarters in Essen, Germany. ThyssenKrupp Twin Elevators.jpg|ThyssenKrupp TWIN system elevator. ThyssenKrupp Warning Notice.jpg|A warning sign posted on a Dong Yang hydraulic elevator machine room in Jakarta, Indonesia (by ThyssenKrupp) Thyssen2.PNG|ThyssenKrupp elevator panel in La Serena, Chile. IMG644.jpg|ThyssenKrupp call button panel in La Serena, Chile. TK Velino escalators.JPG|thyssenkrupp Velino escalators in Vietnam. IMG641.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Velino escalator in La Serena, Chile. Shanghai Metro - ThyssenKrupp Escalator Control Menu.jpg|ThyssenKrupp "Tugela" escalator control panel in Shanghai, China. ThyssenKrupp_seal.jpg|ThyssenKrupp seal of inspection in La Serena, Chile. Video See also *Thyssenkrupp Home Solutions *Thyssen External links *Official website *Official website (United States) *Official website (United Kingdom) *Official website (Nordic countries) *Official website (Asia Pacific) *Official website (Southern Europe, Africa and Middle East) *ThyssenKrupp Access official website *ThyssenKrupp Elevator on Google Play Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe